1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of rapidly detecting the presence of toxins in a given environment. In particular, the invention relates to toxin detection methods using bacteria stained with a fluorescent indicator. The invention also relates to methods of detecting bacteria using fluorescent indicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, governments have become increasingly interested in identifying and controlling the biological warfare agents (BWA's) which have been developed and stockpiled by several nations. These agents are highly dangerous and extreme caution mIst be used in the handling of these agents. In the event that these agents are deployed, part of the initial defense includes the rapid and accurate detection of the agents. Currently available military systems for detecting and identifying bacteria and/or toxins are laboratory based, requiring sophisticated and expensive equipment. Once such system is essentially a mobile sheltered laboratory designed to collect and analyze biological samples in the field. However, such systems are expensive, limited in number, and require significant laboratory time and trained personnel in order to positively identify biological warfare agents including toxins. The ability to rapidly and inexpensively detect the presence of toxins in field samples on-site remains an unmet need. Moreover, the demand for methods and kits capable of rapidly detecting toxins has applications beyond those of the military such as pharmaceutical, medical, and food industries.
In view of the advantages of rapidly and accurately identifying the presence of BWA's, toxins and associated by-products, and further in view of the need to address the shortcomings associated with currently available detection methods, there is still a need for new and improved detection methods and kits. In particular, there remains a need for rapidly and accurately detecting sub-microgram quantities of toxins, BWA's and their precursors and related degradation byproducts. The present invention addresses these need.